Magical Kisses
by Lune-Solei
Summary: Odd comes to terms with his feelings over his best friend's sister. OxOC Fourth fic to Savage Garden song.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko or "Magical Kisses." The show belongs to Antefilms and the song belongs to Savage Garden. Go figure.

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Pairing:** Odd and Charlie

**Author's Note:** My _fourth_ Savage Garden song-fic in four days! Yay! For those of you who do not know the story, in an RP that my friends and I were in there was a character named Charlie who was introduced. She is the slightly younger twin sister of Ulrich and she, Ulrich, and Odd grew up "together." Or at least when Odd visited or they visited him. That said, I hope you enjoy the fic! This one is dedicated to Katie...yet again. Lol. Because Katie is truly awesome and rocks my world because she found this song that I had never heard of though I'm a HUGE fan of Savage Garden. (For those of you who know Savage Garden, this is a version of "Truly Madly Deeply" as I later found out.) Oh...and it's my longest so far at nine pages. Very long song. This is for you Katie. Enjoy.

**I'm gonna plant a kiss  
Like a magic seed  
And watch it grow into everything  
For you and me**

Ulrich Stern was not sure if he liked the idea of his best friend and sister dating. He had made that perfectly clear to the both of them both separately and when they were together. That was the reason they were being sneaky. Very, _very_ sneaky.

Charlie Stern pulled on her jacket, zipped it up and held her shoes in one hand as she opened her door and looked down the hall. Her brother's door was closed securely and the crack under it was black so she could safely surmise that he was sound asleep, hopefully with his ear plugs in. She snuck out onto the hardwood hall floor and closed her door quietly behind her, sneaking down the winding stair to the entrance hall where she pulled the boots on her cold feet - socks didn't help much in Germany - and slipped out the kitchen door.

It was cold out, even for summer, and she blew on her hands as she raced across her backyard to the small scattering of trees lining the Stern's property. In the summer wild strawberries grew there and she could smell them from here. They were leaving tomorrow, Odd and Ulrich, to go back to school and this was the last time she would get to see him to say her private goodbye.

He was standing just inside the trees, waiting for her, blowing on his hands like she had. "Hey," he murmured when he saw her, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers.

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love**

She had fallen for him when they were only seven, he was visiting from Norway. She was Ulrich's "little sister" and not worth a second glance in either of the boy's opinions even though she was only a few minutes younger and just as good as them in sports and hiking. She had made it her mission to het his attention no matter what and wished for that the night she blew out her section of the birthday candles. She succeeded when he saw her fall from the roof and break her arm. The pain hadn't hurt so much because of his concern.

He had fallen for her three years later, when it was official that girls didn't have cooties, and hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. She had lost all of the little kid fat and grown, like Ulrich. They had been mirror images except for the fact that he was a boy and she was obviously a girl, but they'd both had the short hair and cocoa colored eyes. Both were lean and athletic. But where her brother was brooding, she was lively and fun. She was his best friend's little sister though and no matter how much he hoped or how many times he dreamed of her, he knew he could never be with her.  
Over the years they had come closer, sharing the same interests and, as her brother often said, the same insane nature. She had known that Ulrich had suspected something developing and that's why the summer they turned twelve he went to stay with Odd instead of coming home. That had hurt at first but when she got the email from Odd she had been surprised, then happy. She knew she loved him, especially when he convinced Ulrich to invite her to Norway for the remainder of vacation. That was the summer they had their first kiss.

**Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do**

"I'm going to miss you," she murmured when they'd broken apart finally. She reached up, running her fingers down his cheek. He smiled wistfully at her, catching her hand with his, entwining their fingers together.

"Come on Char, don't ruin the night yet. I'm not leaving for another eight hours," he whispered. She nodded, ducking her head so that her brown hair hid her eyes and face. He frowned, tucking the strands behind her ear, enjoying the feeling of her hair against his fingers, like silk.

They wandered along the woods and she saw the old tree-house that she and Ulrich had built one year, had they been eight, nine? She couldn't remember now but it had been fun playing explorers and treasure-hunters up there. She was lonely when her brother wasn't around, lonely when Odd wasn't there.

He followed her look, smiling. "Think it'll hold our weight still?" he asked, the same memories running through his mind.

She grinned back mischievously. "Only one way to find out." She broke from his grasp, racing toward it. "Race you to it!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Cheater!" Odd yelled. "Charlie you cheat!" He chased after her, leaping over the ivy and fallen logs and branches exposed by the pale moonlight filtering through the canopy. He caught her at the tree, pinning her to the wooden steps nailed into it's trunk and tickling her.

"Odd!" she gasped. "Odd!"

To stop him she did the only thing that seemed sensible to her. She reached up, hooking her fingers together behind his head and yanked forward so that their mouths connected once more in bliss. Odd relaxed, slipping his arms around her waist and sank into a sort of dream-like state in which he floated near the clouds, bathed in moonlight. He pulled back, looking at her.

"I..."

"I love you too Odd," she whispered.

**I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Cause I'm counting on a new beginning**

They climbed up the ladder, sitting on the old floorboards of the tree house and looked out over the trees into her backyard. A light was on in the back of the house and they knew that Ulrich had woken up. She looked at Odd, debating on whether or not they should return but he just shook his head, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't worry Char, he won't notice," he murmured into her hair. She smelled of jasmine and roses and pine. He would never get tired of that smell. He pressed his lips to the top of her hair and smiled when he felt her relax against him.

The wood creaked and he laughed as she tensed. "It's _not_ funny Odd! This thing is old. It could break and we could die!"

"Where's your sense of adventure Charlie?" he asked, green eyes dancing. She turned, sticking her tongue out at him and he only laughed, running his fingers through her hair again. He knew it calmed her, much to her irritation, so he wasn't surprised when her face relaxed and her eyelids drooped. Though that could have just been the sleepiness worming through. She yawned and he smiled wider. Yep, it was the sleepiness. He frowned though at her next words.

"Promise me something...?"

"Anything."

Another yawn as he watched her drifting closer to sleep. He knew he should wake her because there was no way he could carry her down and he couldn't leave her here to freeze. Then again he couldn't stay with her either in case Ulrich _did_ look for them and then how would he explain that to his friend?

"When your at school...don't forget about me."

"What? I would never..."

"You would. I know you to well. If you do find someone else...just don't forget me, okay?"

He couldn't say anything to that.

**A reason for living  
A deeper meaning  
I've got all your magical kisses  
Magical kisses on my lips now  
Magical kisses, magical kisses on my lips now**

He stood for a long time in his room, in front of the dresser, staring at his reflection in the mirror. The window was open to allow a breeze in and the curtains billowed to his right as he stood, scrutinizing the face staring back at him.

The blonde hair was styled into it's usual spike with the blob of purple in the middle, the green eyes light and shining from the glare of the sunlight. He frowned, staring deeper at his eyes. Did they look shallow? He hoped not. He knew he had commitment issues, everyone knew that apparently.

He had once told Ulrich that he'd dated every girl in their grade at school, including some from higher and lower grades and a few from a different school. He also knew that he had hurt some of the girls he had dated by dumping them when things got to deep. That was why Ulrich was so against him dating Charlie. No matter how he treated his sister, he looked out for her, just as she looked out for him.

He bit his lip. Things with Charlie were different than things with other girls. She had been his first crush, his first kiss, his first love. She was "the girl next door" as cliched as that sounded, especially since she wasn't shy or quiet and definitely wasn't his next door neighbor. But she had given him something, a need to better himself, to prove that he was capable of something other than goofing off. And then she had said those things last night, well, this morning really.

Did she think the same things that everyone else did?

The door opened and he turned, half hoping it was Charlie, but knowing at the same moment that it was her brother. "Hi Ulrich," he said listlessly.

"You ready to go?" Ulrich asked. Odd nodded, grabbing his bags and smiling half heartedly. "You okay Odd?"

"Perfect," Odd replied, flashing a brilliant if short grin at his best friend. "Lets hit the road Jack..."

"And come back next year?" Ulrich helped. Odd nodded, taking one last look at the mirror. He would prove her wrong, he wouldn't forget about her. Or them.

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven and make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection**

Charlie ate breakfast slowly, staring at the oatmeal as if it were an insect that needed to be squashed quickly and thoroughly. That struck her as a funny comparison and she laughed quietly. She had always been scared of insects, she would have Ulrich kill them for her and when he wasn't here, she'd get one of their parents. She stirred the pieces of apple around carefully before taking a bite and burning her tongue.

"Shit!" she muttered grabbing her glass of water and drinking quickly, trying to quench the burning.

"Is breakfast _that_ bad?"

She jerked, spilling some of the liquid in her oatmeal, looking up at Odd, followed by Ulrich. She sneered in response, rolling her eyes. "No. I burnt my tongue and now you caused me to spill my water."

"I didn't do anything, you were the one who spilled it. You can't blame me for your lousy hand-eye coordination."

She glared at him, throwing a waded paper napkin at him. It was a usual occurrence, the morning they left they always put on a show. They acted as if they were thrilled that they were being separated, as if they couldn't stand each other a second longer. It was so they could hide the pain the separation caused.

"Walk us out Char?" Ulrich asked quietly. She nodded, surprised, and stood. Usually they just said their goodbyes here while their dad brought the car around, this was different.

They walked through the sun room, into the kitchen, then the dining room, living room, and the entrance hall where they stopped. Ulrich smiled at her and she smiled back at him. The house would be empty without the three of them running, screaming, through the halls and rooms. Big and empty.

"I'm gonna miss you sis."

"I'll miss you too twinny," she whispered back. Suddenly his arms were around her tightly, hugging her and she sighed, returning it. It was rare that her brother showed outward affection. "Travel safe."

"I will." He pulled away and grabbed his duffel and rolling suitcase. "I'll be outside," he muttered gruffly. He yanked the front door open and left, closing it with a bang, leaving a surprised Odd and Charlie standing in the hall, staring first at the door, then each other.

"I'll...I'll write you everyday," Odd told her.

She laughed. "I wish. I'm gonna miss you Odd." He pulled her close, kissing her goodbye. It was passionate and bittersweet, full of longing and sorrow and it left them both dizzy when they broke apart.

"Goodbye Char," he whispered before opening the door.

"Goodbye Odd," she called after him as he loaded his stuff in the trunk. She stood at the door, watching him get in and the car start away. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

**Of the highest power  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you**

Ulrich looked over as Odd sighed again, his mind calculated that it was the fifteenth time in thirty minutes, so every two minutes he was interrupted to listen to his friend mope. He felt bad, he missed home too, but he knew that wasn't the real reason why Odd was depressed. He stretched out on his bed, they'd gotten to Kadic twenty minutes ago, during one of the intervals of Odd's moping.

"Odd..." he groaned. He was tired, the train ride had been long and bumpy and he had been full of worry over his usually energetic friend. He was supposed to be the dour one, not Odd.

"Sorry," Odd replied for the fifteenth time that day. Ulrich groaned again, sitting up and looking at the blonde haired boy.

"Just call her already!" Ulrich muttered.

"Hm?" Odd's face took on a look of innocence and naivety that Ulrich _knew_ he didn't possess. Never in all the years that he'd known Odd had he been naive or innocent. "Call who?"

"Her Odd, her!" Odd still gave him a blank look and Ulrich glared, getting up and storming to the door. "Pick up the phone and call her," he exclaimed, opening the door roughly. He stormed out, yelling over his shoulder before the door could close, "And just say 'Charlie, I love you' and get it over with!" to the startled ears of the boys milling around in the hall.

**I've got all your magical kisses  
Magical kisses on my lips now  
Magical kisses, magical kisses on my lips now**

Charlie was running.

Fast and far, as fast as her legs could carry her. She raced into the trees, stumbling over roots and brush until she reached the old tree house. It was different in the daylight, more dilapidated and not so enchanted. The moonlight really improved it.

She climbed up the ladder and crawled through the trapdoor, pulling herself onto the floor and sighing, looking out the windows. A spider web was against one of the walls and she shuddered, wrapping her arms around her legs as she watched a few beetles scurry away. She _really_ hated bugs but she wanted to be someplace where she could remember something with just her and Odd.

She pressed her fingers to her lips, still remembering the goodbye kiss he'd given her two days ago. She could still feel it racing through her body, warming her in the cooling evenings. She heard the pitter-patter of rain beginning to fall, landing on the cracked roof and sighed, scooting out of the way of a drizzle. She wanted to call him, but what if he didn't want anything to do with her? What if someone else answered?

She knew of the girls, she wasn't stupid. Long-distance relationships were hard to keep and they'd had a very open relationship, if a very hidden one. She knew of one girl, Sam, but as far as she could tell it was over with and Ulrich was thankful for that. He was her source of information and she was thankful that he didn't seem to stuck on not giving her any. But she was still worried about calling him.

Her feelings had changed to something deeper but had his?

**All that you need will surely come  
And your seed will soon be gone  
I'm gonna plant a kiss  
Like a magic seed  
****And watch it grow into everything**

"Hey Charlie."

"Hi Ulrich." She'd been disappointed at first that Odd wasn't the one calling her, but she'd missed the sound of her brother's voice too and maybe he could give her some news on him. "How's school?" _How's Odd?_

"Boring as usual. What about you? You started classes this week, didn't you?"

She relaxed into her bed, turning on her side to look out the window, the phone cradled between her cheek and shoulder. "Yeah, same. I have a feeling this year will be pretty quick. I can't help it if school's not challenging."

"You should come here. It's plenty challenging."

She smiled faintly. What would he say if she told him that she had been playing with that idea all summer. Their parents probably wouldn't mind, especially if it was to enhance her education and it got her out of their hair. She sighed and heard him groan.

"What?" she demanded.

"You with the sighing."

"What about my sighing?"

"You and Odd..." There was a pause and she found herself holding her breath, waiting for news. "He's just as bad as you. All he's done for the past two weeks is sigh. I'm going crazy."

"You're already there bro," she told him. She couldn't help the ecstasy racing through her veins at what he'd just said but she wondered why he hadn't called her yet.

"So are you sis," Ulrich told her. She laughed and he joined her. "I miss you Char."

"I miss you to Ulrich. I guess you gotta go, huh?"

"Yeah...homework. Unfortunately I think you took all the smart genes."

"Don't forget the good looks too," she joked. She heard him snort and couldn't help but grin wider. "Good luck with the homework and if you need help, I'm...I'm here."

"Yeah...okay. I'll talk to you later. Tell mom and dad hi."

"I will, don't worry. Tell...Tell Odd hi for me too, okay?"

"Okay. Love you Char."

"Love you too Ulrich." She hung up the phone slowly, turning onto her back and looking at the ceiling. She couldn't help but squeal in delight. "He cares!" she screamed, not caring who heard. She jumped up and down on her bed, giggling and shrieking and feeling like a fool when she finally collapsed from exhaustion.

**For you and me  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy**

Odd grinned, scarcely believing his luck. His parents had agreed to let him spend winter vacation with the Sterns since they would be out of the country anyway and saw no point in dragging him from his friend. He bounced up and down the entire cab ride to the house. Ulrich glared at him.

"Will you sit still?" he hissed.

"No _way_! I've never been more psyched in my life! I've never spent Christmas with you!" Odd exclaimed. He continued to bounce. "Your sure your parents agreed?" he asked, not really caring because it was to late to send him back now. And even if they did, at least he'd get to see Charlie beforehand.

"Yes, I'm sure. I even had them swear not to tell her though they had no idea why. Now sit _still_," Ulrich growled, shoving Odd down.

The cab stopped in front of the house and Ulrich paid the driver before they got out and grabbed their bags. Odd continued bouncing the whole time and Ulrich rolled his eyes as he dragged his duffel into the house.

"She's not home yet. This is her last day, she'll get home around five," he called to Odd as he pulled the bag upstairs. "You know where everything is, right? Make something to eat if your hungry."

"What, abandoning me?" Odd asked now that he was sure that Charlie wasn't around.

"I want to go outside and get some practice in before it snows more or anyone gets home." In other words he didn't want to be there when Charlie found out Odd was here, the blonde realized. He smiled up at Ulrich.

"Okay. Hey...thanks again Ulrich."

"No problem. Just promise me one thing Odd?"

"What?"

"Don't hurt my sister," he said, disappearing into his room.

Odd rolled his eyes, dragging his own bag upstairs and unpacking in the guest room. He prowled the room and the upstairs until five when he heard the front door open and heavy footsteps on the stairs. He grinned, walking over and leaning against her bedroom door so that when she rounded the corner she stopped and stared, rubbed her eyes, and stared some more.

"Odd?"

"Hey Char." She squealed and flew across the landing, throwing herself into his arms. He grinned, wrapping his arms around her tightly and when she looked up he kissed her.

**Hey woman how about-a your magic kisses now?  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply do**

He ran his fingers through her hair, it was shorter than during the summer and layered he noticed, as he continued to kiss her. He was happy, thrilled, in love. Yes. Love. His mind latched to that word and he delved deeper into that thought process as he physically pulled her closer, no longer caring that she was Ulrich's "little sister" and whether Ulrich would turn up or not.

Did he love her?

That was the important question. Yes, he cared about her deeply, he knew he'd do anything for her. He had decided that when he was ten and realized how cool she was. How alike yet different than she was to his best friend. And how pretty. But looks didn't matter, that's what they'd always told them in school.

He smiled into the kiss, realizing his answer. He started to pull away from her but stopped when he felt her fingers twine in his hair and yank his head back down. Well, his answer could wait a bit longer...

**Hey woman how about-a your magic kisses now?  
For a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning**

Charlie wasn't going to let him go she decided.

She had been shocked to find him on her landing, no one had told her he was coming! She was shocked further when he'd kissed her. And, as amazing as it was, further still when he'd deepened the kiss. He had always shied away from anything even remotely close to feelings and commitment and here he was...it wasn't so...platonic now.

She pressed against him, sighing happily, not like the sighs she'd been uttering every now and then since he'd left. She felt complacent and happy. His hand reached up, finger running down her cheek and she smiled into the kiss, still smiling when he pulled himself away.

"I'm missed you Char," he murmured, one hand traced lazy patterns over her back, the other played with her hair.

"I missed you too. I think...I think I'll ask to transfer. To Kadic," she murmured, watching him, trying to gauge his reaction.

He grinned. "Sounds good Char. That sounds _really_ good." He kissed her again, lightly this time and she sighed, eyes opening slowly to look at him when he pulled away.

"I love you Odd."

"I love you too, Char," he whispered, happiness swelling inside him when he saw her grin at him. It had been worth it to say those words in the end, to see that look on her face. He tightened his grip on her and rested his head on top of hers. "I love you," he whispered over and over again.

**I've got all your magical kisses  
Magical kisses on my lips now  
Magical kisses, magical kisses on my lips now  
Through the love as it grows all around  
Magical kisses **


End file.
